


独占（中）

by kongdi



Category: xjb搞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongdi/pseuds/kongdi





	独占（中）

13.白宇还记得最初的一个月里，大猫顶多在他说话时软绵绵冲自己喵喵叫上两声，接着随时间渐久慢慢才多了点其他的接触。

比如在吃完饭被擦去嘴边肉沫时会偶尔舔一口白宇的手指，小型猫类带有倒刺的舌头触感没有想象中的不适，他权当对方是终于淡化了对自己的陌生所以愿意进一步亲近。

白宇原以为会这么用这种点到为止的模式相处下去了，养在客厅的布偶猫却在他几个月后的一次生病中又改变了些态度。

他裸露在外的脸颊，手腕跟脚踝都时不时会被大猫主动用毛绒绒的耳背或尾尖轻蹭。

假如白宇有关注动物世界里提及过的猫科动物的习性，大概就能轻易猜得到自家猫的用意了。

那是确认气味并且留下自身记号的本能。

 

14.花豹是独居动物，如非必要也不会刻意去挑衅攻击人类。

朱一龙虽然为博取人类的喜爱，伪装成受大众欢迎的宠物猫，可习性并不是一天两天可以转变的。

那些个在白宇看来不算特别亲昵的举动已经是朱一龙的极限了。

讨好亲近人类本就不在花豹已有的认知里。

 

15.半年时间，朱一龙适应了只有男人在的住处，潜意识将这里归纳为属于自己的地盘。

每天睡在身边给他喂食的白宇是自己的所有物。

大猫渐渐对男人外出回来时沾染到其他人的气味而不满，会趁男人熟睡舔对方的下颚跟耳后，用自己的味道彻底盖住白宇身上残留的他不喜欢的气味。

 

16.那只橘色幼猫的存在激怒了朱一龙。

没有自保能力的幼猫遇见好心抚摸自己的人类，自然是拼命撒娇希望能被投喂收养。

男人的注意力基本被那只猫独占了。

同样是雨天，男人也在给新抱回来的猫洗澡，进门后连看都没看自己一眼。

朱一龙等在浴室的门外，满心烦躁。

男人会像以前给自己做的那样，一边抚摸那只猫一边耐心替它吹干全身的毛发吗？

 

17.朱一龙知道白宇是决定留下它了。

死死盯着男人一遍遍抚过幼猫的手指，布偶猫尾巴上蓬松的毛炸起，瞳孔中的海蓝色迅速加深，不由自主伸出的锋利指甲剜进身下的沙发。

【滚开，别跨进我的领地！】

【那是我的！】

【那是只属于我的！】

朱一龙望向被自己警告后却害怕着蜷缩靠在男人手心的幼猫，抑制立刻冲上去撕咬的愤怒。

理智告诫他，人类不一定能接受自己想要做的事情。

得再等等，至少等白宇睡着。

 

18.面对让自己感到威胁的生物，即使种族特殊能够化形，但再怎么通人性的花豹，说到底那也是豹。

大型的猫科动物不是人类，不会因对手弱小而手下留情。

弱肉强食是永远不变的自然法则。

 

19.家里的猫相比以前要更黏人，像是在白宇坐着的时候跳上他的大腿，又或是趴在刚睡醒的白宇肩膀处舔蹭他的颈窝。

白宇猜想可能是自己随便捡猫的行为影响到它了，把又一次蹲坐在双腿上的布偶猫从猫耳摸到猫尾。

他低下头亲了亲被自己握住的一只粉粉的猫肉垫。

“我是想找个同类陪陪你，毕竟我白天都不在家。”

不管大猫听不听得懂，白宇继续说道。

“放心，我不会因为你不爱撒娇丢下你不管的。”

“喵。”

“你如果不喜欢我就不再考虑这件事，不过大概也找不到有你这么好养的猫了。”

 

20.朱一龙由幼年进化至成年的时间段是在一年左右。

期间最为难熬的是最后一个月。

冬季的末尾是花豹发情期的开始。

 

21.白宇这几天总是在做梦，以往睡眠质量不错的他很少会梦见什么，就算有做梦醒来也大多都忘记了。

现在不同，他能清晰记得自己梦境里发生的事情。

房间有暖气，所以白宇睡觉时只穿了内裤，梦里的他也是如此。

白宇梦见自己被一只豹子压在身下。

金黄色的瞳孔，梅花状显著的斑点花纹，强有力的四肢禁锢着他。

压迫力的触感跟痛感都极致真实。

大型猫类力道掌控的不是很好，舌头舔在白宇胸口的皮肤上，使得他平时不会刻意揉碰的乳尖轻微刺痛。

双腿无法挣脱的情况下，他顶着怕被咬的恐惧，伸手去阻拦花豹试图再舔一口的动作。

“疼。”

手心触及花豹温热的舌，那些应该存在的密密麻麻的倒刺没有对白宇造成伤害。

花豹转移目标舔上了他的手腕，明显这次要更温柔些。

梦里白宇立场被动，除了接受来自花豹的舔舐外根本无力反抗。

反复梦见同一个情景，可睡醒身上又没有出现任何痕迹。

接连一周下来，白宇对梦中大型动物的恐惧感降低不少。

那只豹子不像是要吃他的意思。

 

22.……以那种砧板上鱼肉的姿态被舔总归是心理抗拒不舒服，甚至还有些许羞耻。

第七天的清晨，白宇心不在焉地摸摸枕头旁自家大猫的背部，叹息道。

“人家都是鬼压床，我一豹压床算怎么回事啊。”

胳膊被偏过头的猫软软地舔了舔，白宇一把抱起它搂紧。

“要不是你太小，我可能就得怀疑是不是你半夜偷袭导致我做噩梦了。”

“喵。”

 

tbc.  
还没真正偷袭，只是梦境影响，而且是在本人(豹)都没意识到的情况下对别人的梦进行了干扰。  
我的白醒醒吧，大猫确实是想【吃】了你的啊。


End file.
